THIS GONNA BE GOOD - TRADUCTION
by louanne56
Summary: A la toute fin Harriet retourne au tout début pour réparer les torts et protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Voyage dans le temps et crossover avec Avengers. TRADUCTION AVEC L'AUTORISATION DE L'AUTEUR ! Harry.P / Fred.W / George.W CORRECTEUR/BETA LECTEUR EN RECHERCHE SI VOUS LE SOUHAITEZ !
1. AVANT PROPOS

NOUVELLE FICTION EN TRADUCTION :

ECRITE PAR: **shinebrightnetwork**

TITRE ORIGINAL: **This Gonna Be**

AVANT PROPOS:

He!

Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction ne m'appartient pas ! je ne suis que la traductrice !

Voici le lien de la fiction originale :

www . fanfiction . net / s / 12217916 / 1 / This-Gonna-Be-Good

(Enlever les espaces)

J'ai eu il y a un peu moins d'un an l'autorisation de l'auteur de traduire sa fiction, si un changement d'avis de son côté est effectué et me demande de retirer cette fiction de mon compte je le ferais a regret, mais cela serait effectuer

Je ne sais pas qu'elle sera la ponctualité de cette fiction (mais vu que je ne suis pas ponctuelle du tout…)

J'ai besoin d'aide que ce soit pour la traduction, ou la correction, envoyé un MP, je suis joignable, pour plus d'information envoyé moi un MP

LOU ANNE56


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre en anglais :** This Gonna Be Good

 **Auteur** : shinegrightnetwork

 **Genre** : romance / aventure

 **Rating** : T

 **État de la fiction en anglais :** 62 chapitres (en cours)

 **État de la fiction en français : en cours de traduction**

 **Disclamer** : aucun des personnages ne nous appartient, ni même l'histoire que je traduis.

 **Résumé :** _À la toute fin Harriet retourne au tout début pour réparer les torts et protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Voyage dans le temps et cross-over avec Avengers._

 _BONJOUR A TOUS ! ME REVOILA AVEC UN CHAPITRE DE MA NOUVELLE FICTION QUE JE TRADUIS AVEC L'AIDE DE Zarbi, mon Beta. DITE LUI MERCI AUSSI !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Beginning at the End** _._

Harri a regardé la mer des corps devant elle, engourdie jusqu'à son âme même. Ses amis l'ont regardé d'un œil terne, leur sang commençant juste à se coaguler. Les soldats ennemis étaient dispersés parmi ses alliés ; blessés et vaincus, mourant simplement parce qu'ils avaient suivis bêtement des traîtres et des manipulateurs.

Harri a pleuré sur eux tous.

Elle a pleuré sur ses amis et ses loyaux alliés. Elle a pleuré sur les désinformés qui était parti croyant des mensonges. Elle a pleuré pour les innocents qui ont été pris entre deux feux.

Elle a pleuré sur sa famille. Ses frères fous qui l'avaient accueillie, lui avaient appris à se battre et se sont battus pour elle à leur tour. Ses sœurs effrayantes qui lui avaient appris à embrasser son côté féminin, qui lui avait enseigné les arts subtils, et qui ne l'ont jamais questionné. Ses oncles étranges et merveilleux qui avaient pris la défense de son honneur à des degrés légèrement embarrassant et l'avaient protégé jusqu'à leur dernier soupir. Ses nombreux amis avec qui elle a partagé ses joies et ses chagrins, son bonheur et sa douleur, et qui ont tenu fermement à elle, pendant qu'elle entrait dans la bataille.

Mais surtout elle pleurait ses âmes sœurs et son enfant. Son enfant qui lui avait été pris juste après qu'il soit né, tué par des traîtres. Et ses merveilleux camarades, qui l'avaient soutenu et lui avaient fait sentir en sécurité pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était un bébé. Qui l'avaient aimé à la fois dans les bons ou les mauvais moments. Qui avaient partagé ses colères et ses rires à leur tour. Qui avaient quitté leur propre famille lorsqu'ils ont trahi. Qui a accepté sa famille comme la leur. Et qui lui avaient été prises par l'ennemi, pas plus tard qu'hier dans le but de la casser.

Comme sa douleur émotionnelle ne lui a laissé que des larmes, son corps commençait à la lâcher. La perte de sang et la douleur écrasante de son âme brisée prenait enfin son dû. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette magique et ses genoux heurta le corps blessé de l'une de ses sœurs, les doigts balayant les boucles blondes ensanglantées. Elle sentait la mort s'emparer d'elle et sourit, elle allait être avec ses amants et le reste de sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre.

$$$ Comme les ténèbres se rapprochaient d'elle. Elle se permit quelques moments pour s'interroger et souhaiter. Elle se demande ce qui se serait passé si elle prit conscience des manipulations plus tôt. Ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle vraiment embrassé son côté Serpentard. Si elle avait eu plus de temps pour réparer ses torts. Mais tout qu'elle pouvait faire, était des vœux qui ne pourraient jamais être accomplis. Elle souhaitait qu'elle pourrait avoir plus de temps avec sa famille. Elle aurait souhaité attraper plus tôt les traîtres. Elle souhaitait protéger ses âmes sœurs aussi bien qu'ils l'avaient protégé

En sentant la paix froide de la mort se tenant au-dessus d'elle, elle remarqua à peine sa propre puissance glacée qui grossissait dans sa poitrine. Elle se déchaîna contre ses blessures et le lien d'âme brisé, s'étirant et tirant dans un dernier effort pour satisfaire ses souhaits. Pourtant, elle utilisa le peu de conscience qu'elle avait pour lever les yeux et voir le grand manipulateur et les deux plus grands traîtres s'approchant pour regarder avec une joie nostalgique comme elle était en train de mourir.

\- Ma chère fille, il est temps pour toi de mourir et de rejoindre ta famille, dit une voix trompeusement gentille.

Harri regarda faiblement le grand manipulateur alors que son phénix de glace intérieur criait de rage et que sa magie donnait une autre violente poussée.

\- Allez au diable, vieil homme ! elle gronda, sa magie donna une dernière poussée et une noirceur glaciale l'entoura.

* * *

LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW;

PUBLIER LE 27/04/2018

CORRIGER LE 18/04/2018


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre en anglais :** This Gonna Be Good

 **Auteur** : shinegrightnetwork

 **Genre** : romance / aventure

 **Rating** : T

 **État de la fiction en anglais :**

 **État de la fiction en français :**

 **Disclamer** : Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne, ni même l'histoire que je traduis.

 **Résumé :** _A la toute fin Harriet retourne au tout début pour réparer les torts et protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Voyage dans le temps et crossover avec Avengers._

 _Je répète, je ne suis que la traductrice, je l'a traduit grâce à l'autorisation de l'auteur original._

 _c'est un HARRY fille ici donc voila pourquoi c'est harri ou harriet de temps en temps._

 _je ne sais plus si j'avais répondu au review la dernière fois mais si besoin vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer une message privée._

 _il est possible qu'il reste des fautes d'orthographe ou de synthaxe !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 :** This gonna Be Good_

Un coup violent a tiré Harri de son sommeil « Lève-toi, fille ! Maintenant ! J'attends le petit déjeuner dans vingt minutes » venant d'une voix déplaisante que Harri aurait jurer qu'elle _l'avait laissé derrière_ , elle depuis huit ans. Elle entend un verrou se rétracter suivi par un autre coup sur la porte « Debout ! »

Harri souffla et se redressa « Je suis en enfer ! », elle a murmuré « Putain de chance des Potter. Elle ne va même pas me laisser avoir une après vie paisible » Un coup d'œil rapide sur son enfer personnel lui a révélé qu'elle était bien dans son placard sous l'escalier du 4 Privet Drive. Avec un soupir résigné, elle sortit de son placard et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner , en espérant que l'apaisement des démons Dursley diminuerait leur tourment jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse trouver une façon de vivre avec sa famille.

Au moment ou elle faisait la cuisine, Harri entendit les démons descendre les escaliers et aller dans la salle a manger « Fille, vous avez intérêt a ce que la nourriture soit prête » dit le démon Vernon/Baleine* en criant.

Harri a roulé des yeux, avant d'étaler la nourriture sur une assiette « Bien-sûr Oncle Vernon » dit-elle d'une voix monotone, arrivant rapidement dans la salle à manger avec toute la nourriture qui était en équilibre sur ses bras.

Au moment ou elle avait commencé à mettre le tout sur la table. Le démon sous forme de Pétunia/cheval* a hurlé « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Harri cligna des yeux avec surprise « Hum, j'ai fait le petit-déjeuner ? » en la disant un peu incertaine.

« Non, qu'avez-vous fait avec vous-même ? » hurlait Pétunia, horrifiée alors que ses yeux balayaient Harri.

Vernon a choisi ce même moment pour prendre part à la discussion « Je n'autoriserai plus de cette chose bizarre dans cette maison ! Allez vous débarrasser de ces choses étranges! Je ne permettrai pas votre bizarrerie dans cette maison que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur, vous ne souillerez pas ma famille » Harri cligna de nouveaux des yeux dans la confusion avant que Vernon ne saisisse son bras dans une prise faisant mal. Il l'a traînée dans la maison, et monta les escaliers, sans l'empêcher de frapper la rampe de l'escalier ou le mur. Il l'a jetée dans la salle de bain « Soignez-vous où vous n'aimerez pas les conséquences ! » Il l'a lâchée avant de ferme la porte.

Harri a froncé les sourcils et a examiné soigneusement de la tête aux pieds dans le miroir de salle de bains. Elle se fige en se voyant elle-même. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était vue dans un miroir, c'était le matin même de la bataille finale. , malgré les cernes sous ses yeux et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair elle était une beauté âgée de vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait des courbes et des muscles souples et puissants dû à sa formation et à la guerre, ses cheveux noirs sauvages avaient été coupés au carré court, et surtout elle était plus grande d'environ 60 centimètres _(2 pieds en anglais)_

« Pourquoi suis-je de nouveau petite ? » Elle sifflait, regardant sa forme modifiée. Elle était plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait été quand elle avait échappé au Dursley la première fois. Ses courbes étaient inexistantes et les muscles qu'elle avait travaillé si dur pour les avoir, avait disparu. Ses cheveux arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos et c'était pour cela que les Dursley ont paniqué. Elle avait plusieurs bandes de blanc bleuté dans ses cheveux maintenant et dans plusieurs endroits, elle avait ce qui ressemblait être des plumes, cachées seulement légèrement par ses cheveux épais.

« Eh, bien c'est différent » murmura-t-elle, tirant une plume hors de ses cheveux en voyant qu'elle était attache sur sa tête comme s'il poussait comme ses cheveux sur sa tête. Harri a arrêté lorsqu'elle sentait un tiraillement au niveau de son phœnix de glace ce qui signifiait qu'elle voulait lui parler. Elle s'assoit rapidement sur le sol et plonge dans son esprit.

Quand elle et ses compagnons avaient termine leur première transformation d'Animagus – ce qui reflète directement son animal intérieur, Harri avait été un peu déçu. Oh, elle aimait courir comme Godiva, sa forme est l'ocelot **– _c'est un fauve, une sorte de léopard_ _: Note du traducteur_ **– mais elle voulait voler de ses propres ailes. Ainsi elle avait commencé la _beaucoup plus difficile_ transformation en son deuxième Animagus, seules les gens les plus assidu pouvait y arrivé. Harri ne s'en souciait pas vraiment aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait voler à travers toute la méditation qu'elle avait faite, , elle s'était focalisé sur vouloir voler et le sentiment de voler sur son balai et dans ses rêves.

Ce fut une énorme surprise lorsque sa forme s'était avéré être un phœnix de glace. Ses compagnons pensaient que c'était la combinaison entre le désir de voler, son amour pour l'hiver et son admiration de Fawkes. Elle pensait que c'était sa malchance qui atteignait finalement l'équilibre. Son point de vue a également été soutenu par le fait que son premier Animagus était déjà étrange et beaucoup plus bruyant que Godiva. Alors que le petit chat sauvage donnait seulement des impression des sentiments fondés sur ses instincts, le phœnix de glace aimait parler et lui donner des conseils. Il était rassurant et ennuyeux à la fois.

Fouillant autour d'elle dans son esprit –qui actuellement ressemblait à la salle commune de la tour des Avengers, elle a trouvé son phœnix de glace perché sur le canapé principal en face de la grande télévision a écran plat.

« Glacia ? Qu'est-ce ? Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais toujours avoir accès à toi une fois que nous serons morts. »

L'élégant oiseau a ébouriffé ses plumes bleu clair soulignant les pointes blanches de ses plumes scintillants comme de la neige « nous ne sommes pas morts ! » claqua Glacia « Comment peux-tu penser cela ? »

Harri posa ses mains sur ses hanches « La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que Dumble nous narguait alors que nous étions en train de mourir ! Nous étions trop blessés à la fois par des blessures physiques et à l'âme pour être guéri ! Alors quand je me réveillé et je vois que je suis de retour chez les foutus Dursley! Depuis que Loki les a tués quand il a découvert comment il me traitait je pense que cela était assez sûr pour moi d'aller de l'avant et je suppose que nous sommes en enfer ! »

L'une des ailes de Glacia s'est plié en avant et a frappé Harri dans le visage la faisant reculer et postillonne. « Nous ne sommes pas en enfer et nous ne sommes certainement pas morts ! » elle haussa le bec de manière hautaine « J'ai rassemblé tout ce qu'il restait de notre pouvoir et je nous ais envoyé dans le passé ».

Harri regarda Glacia avec de grands yeux « nous pouvons le faire ? » elle a finalement questionné.

Glacia secoua sa queue et renifla « _**Je**_ peux le faire. Si _**tu**_ ne _**m'avais**_ pas, tu serais réellement morte. »

Harri dévisage son phœnix de glace « Comment ? » Elle grinça des dents, puis elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine « Pourquoi ? Nous aurions pu faire cela avec mes âmes sœur et notre enfant ! »

« C'est ce que vous désiriez pourtant » dit elle cassant « Maintenant, nous pouvons corriger les torts qui nous on été fait et protéger vos compagnons ! Vengez votre nouveau-né ! Sauver nos amants ! » A ce moment, les ailes du phœnix étaient agite et elle a été exsudant du froid, ses yeux noir charbon regardaient franchement Harri

Harri cligna doucement des yeux puis un sourire méchant s'étend sur son visage « Nous ne pouvons pas ? » Ses yeux verts brillèrent dans l'anticipation alors qu'elle frottait ses mains comme un méchant quelque-uns de ses frères la fessaient parfois « Oh, ça va être bon »

Glacia a laissé échappé un souffle et a tourné le dos à Harri « Donc, contente que vous soyez excité » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Harri soupira doucement et tendit la main pour soigneusement lisser les plumes de Glacia « Je suis désolé G, je ne pensais pas et quand j'ai fait ces vœux, je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible. Je te suis très reconnaissant. Nous revenons afin que nous puissions protéger tout le monde »

Glacia la regarda d'un œil avant d'agiter ses ailes et de faire un petit signe de tête « Tu es la bienvenue »

Harri lui sourit « D'accord. Maintenant, je pense que je te poserais les questions habituels sur le voyage dans le temps. Comment revenons-nous ? »

« J'ai trouvé notre premier jour plutôt compliqué. Habituellement la surcharge de magie qui accompagne cela nous condenserait dans un œuf mais puisque le reste de notre magie devenait folle, j'ai réussi à l'utiliser pour nous remettre dans le cours du temps et de nous renvoyer dans un temps avant Poudlard quand tu étais proche de la mort. j'ai laissé tomber notre énergie renouvelé dans ton vieux corps et maintenant nous sommes ici. » dit Glacia

Harri a fredonné « Je devine ce qui peut expliquer ma taille et corps qui n'était pas affamé. Mes cicatrices ont aussi disparu »

Glacia a incliné la tête « Le saut dans le temps aurait emporte toutes tes cicatrices de toute façon, mais le reste est correct. La magie pouvait te faire seulement gagner quelque centimètre sans que ton corps ne soit déformé. Le reste de la magie a réparé les dommages faites par votre ''famille'' a fait. Cela aussi nous a vieilli un peu aussi techniquement nous avons le même age, physiquement, que nos copains »

« Et les cheveux et les plumes ? » questionne Harri

Glacia a ébouriffé ses ailes « C'est parce que j'ai forcé la transformation pendant que vous étiez dans votre forme humaine. Je ne sais pas si c'est permanent ou s'il durera jusqu'à notre transformation suivante. Nous ne sommes pas exactement ordinaires »

Harri a reniflé « Évidement » elle a soupiré « D'accord, pouvons-nous vraiment changer les choses ? Je ne veux pas finir par disparaître ou quelque chose dans ce genre »

Glacia secoua la tête « Nous avons fusionné avec ton ancien corps. L'autre ligne de temps n'existe plus. Nous pouvons donc changer ce que nous voulons dans le futur »

Harri hocha la tête en train de comprendre : « D'accord » Elle soupira « Tony me frapperait pour un tel cliché temporelle mais… quand sommes nous ?

Glacia ricana « C'est un cliché temporel » Harri leva les yeux « Nous avons fusionné avec ton ancien corps environ une semaine avant que ta première lettre arrive,

Harri acquiesça « Ok, Quelque chose d'autre que je dois savoir ? »

« Quand nous avons fusionné, nous avons utilisé beaucoup de pouvoir pour soigner et compléter l'intégration et nous n'avions pas assez pour nous libérer des chaînes de Dumbledore qu'il avait mis sur toi quand tu étais plus jeune il faut donc que nous enlevions ton Horcruxe . Alors, bien que tu pourra faire, une magie sans baguette avant que tu n'obtiennes ta baguette, elle sera au niveau d'avant car la plus grand partie de ta magie est verrouillée. Des que les verrous vont disparaître, nous aurons accès a la fois a ce que tu a maintenant et ce qui sera derrière ce verrou.

Harri leva le sourcil avec un sourcil « Est-ce que nous sommes devenus encore plus mauvais ? »

Glacia lâcha un son satisfait « Eh bien oui » ses yeux se sont allumés de méchanceté « Nous avons encore le reste des liens de nos compagnons liés à notre âme, alors, lorsque tu te lieras à eux dans cette ligne temporelle, ils auront une surcroît de puissance aussi »

Harri laissa sortir un gloussement rappelant Bellatrix Lestrange « Ils ne seront pas chanceux cette fois ! »

* * *

corriger le 04/05/2018

publier le 15/06/2018


End file.
